Intuition
by Cavalleria
Summary: Set in the era of the Moon Kingdom, their princess has finally come of age and is to be debuted to the galaxy. Now she must choose a husband and embark on a dangerous journey
1. Prelude

Hey all! This is my first fanfic so please ignore my mistakes. I promise it will get better with time. Oh, and please tell me what you think of my story, I will greatly appreciate constructive criticism.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon. I make very little money so if you sue me the only thing I have of any value is my violin and my kitty. :: I luv my kitty::  
  
Prolouge  
  
Chattering filled the lavishly decorated ballroom as the anxious crowd grew more tiresome. They had been waiting for quite some time for this day to arrive and were throughly annoyed at the prospect of any sort of dely. See, today was the day of Princess Serenity's Coming of Age. As with Lunarian tradition, none have layed eyes on the princess except for the royal family, their royal advisors, and the princess's close friends from their respective planets. They have heard of the princess's fabled beauty and were extermely avid to catch a glimpse of her and find out for themselves if the stories were true, that she was the most breathtaking princess that ever lived..  
The Coming of Age tradition is one of the more prominent moments of the first born girl from the Moon kingdom's royal family. The public was to stay away from the princess until she reached the age of sixteen, in which the lunarians considered the age when a person enters adulthood. Although this sounded harsh, it was for the good of the galaxy that the princess hide from captivity to prevent corruption. The princess would begin her studies at the age of four, learning the art of war, composure, and of course schooling. This was all to be done with her only companions, the other four princess's from the inner planets. At the Coming of Age ceremony, the princess is to meet her suitors and be introduced to the public.  
  
*************************  
  
"Serenity! My goodness CALM down!!"  
"I can't Mars, this is too hard! What will they think of me? I have heard what the public expects of me and I have trouble thinking that I will live up to those expectations!", exclaimed the flustered princess as she attempted to brush through her long silvery hair with her comb. "And those men out there will proclaim there love to me in an attempt to gain my power while looking away at my body in disgust! Oh, I can not possibly go out there Mars. They shall think me naive!  
"Will you stop that!", taking the comb away from Serenity's hand and setting it back on the table. Mars grabbed the flustered princess and shoved her in front of the mirror. "LOOK at yourself Serena! How can you possibly declare yourself disgusting? Any women would kill for a body like yours, Hell I would!   
Serena contemplated what Mars had just blurted out to her while fussing over her dress. She looked into the mirror, fixing her hair which was styled in the traditional style of the royal family, two buns on either side of her head and litting the rest of the hair fall below her waist. The buns were adorned with pearls and moon tears, the only flower that grew naturally on the moon. Her long billowing dress was of a silvery white color that accented her gray eyes and showed off her cruves.  
Exasperated with herself, Serena walked over to the large bed in the center of the room and gracelessly fell on to the masses of pillows and blankets. Not bothering to care that she had just wrinkled her once perfect dress her face contorted into a frown. Quietly she whispered to her firey companion in a worried tone that was barely audible to anyone else except her mother and her four closest friends. " I'm just so afraid Mars, I want my people to accept me, to know that they will be in good hands when my mother finally does pass her reign and the silver crystal to me. Oh, I know I have trained all my life to be the Queen I will become one day. I have studied the history books, the math volumes, and those god awful science books. I know how to fight, to handle my power, to control it for good, not evil. But in spite of all that, nothing has prepared me to face a ballroom of people I don't know, nor to a plethra of men that, in time I must choose one to share the throne with me.  
I know it's short but I promise to update soon with longer chapters. K?  
Please review as it really helps my writing. 


	2. The Ball

Hey Minna-san! Thanks for all the reviews! You really never realize how much reviews mean to a person until you are an author yourself.  
  
I must apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Unfortunately, AP English is the Devil, my teacher flipped out when she realized it was the end of the grading period and she decided (out of the kindness of her heart of course) to throw a research paper and TWO books for me too read in two weeks. ::cries:: But Alas! I have survived the arduous ordeal and am now happily about to enjoy my much deserved spring break! And also another chapter.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon & Co. as they all belong to the wonderful and talented Naoko Takeuchi.  
**************************  
Chapter 1 The Ball  
Light footsteps were heard through the empty hall in Princess Serenity's chambers. As the owner of the feet finally reached their destination, a soft hand pushed on the heavy white oak doors and stepped into the lavishly decorated room. Noticing the rumpled bed and various items of clothes strewn about haphazardly, although no sign of her charming daughter, "Serenity?" a melodic voice called out.  
  
"Coming mother!", came a voice echoed through the spacious, airy bedroom. Serenity stunning figure lightly trotted towards the sound of her mother's voice, fixing her dress along the way.   
  
Mar's followed close behind her companion, her graceful red dress almost getting caught on the back of her heel. "Oh, darn these heels! They are so bothersome I hardly think it is worth it for me to adorn them. Think of it Serenity, when you one day rise to the throne you could abolish the use of such an annoyance." Realizing her ranting could be heard by the Queen, her chatter ceased as they quickly approached her majesty.  
  
Serenity looked back at Mars, amused by her friend's slight embarrassment. "Oh yes, and while I am at it I should just abolish the use of napkins. I mean who really needs to wipe there face when a body should be perfectly fine with wearing his or her dinner!"  
  
Mars frowned at this and so quickly spat, "Thank-you for pointing out the absurdity of my pondering. You truly are a great friend."  
  
"Anything I can do to help."  
  
"Serenity!". The princess heard the slight impatient tone of her mother, and so, took Mars hand with her own and tugged her down the end of the hallway, careful to avoid the shoes that seemed strategically placed along the way.  
  
"Yes, Mother?"  
  
Looking over her daughter, she nodded approvingly, "Serenity you look wonderful! Nobody will even bother to look at your old mother!" The Queen was adorning a pearl gown accented with moonstones, her kind silver eyes and her heart shaped face were almost identical to that of her daughter. "Now come Serenity, the public awaits to see their beautiful princess."  
******************  
  
"This hardly seems worth my time Jadeite." stated a dashing young man with a mass of unruly dark hair and midnight blue eyes.  
  
"Well Endymion, you never know, what if this princess is as stunning as everyone believes?", the man known as Jadeite explained.  
  
Sitting in a darkened room in another wing of the extensive moon palace, the two men sat at a table with multitudes of paper spread across it. Picking up one of the papers, Endymion frowned as he appeared to read over the document.  
  
"These files Father gave me are much too cumbersome for me to deal with at the moment, let us go take a look at this princess. Though I will not stay after introducing myself, for I will not be bothered by some flitty girl, even if she is the princess of the Moon Kingdom." Endymion stood from his chair and grabbed his cape, throwing it over his shoulders and clasping it on either side of his neck. His black armor suit gleamed with the ensignia of the Earth kingdom. "I will not be scrutinized nor fight for the affections of this girl."  
  
"Wow. I should have heeded the warnings of your mother when she said that you were rather testy this day."  
  
"Oh shut-up, I don't need you harping me either."  
  
"Well, you have not even meet this princess and you are already judging her. No wonder no woman can stand you for very long!" Jadeite said with a humorous expression.  
  
"If they were not such air heads and constantly flirting with me because there only desire is to have my wealth, power, and my looks!" Endymion retorted, his well toned arms raised in exasperation.  
  
"Modest aren't we?"  
  
The prince glared at his friend and confidant, "Oh, bother let us take our leave. My Father will be most upset if I embarrass him with our tardiness." The two men left the room at walked down the large hallway nodding at the guards as they passed through the doors of the ballroom.  
  
Many people were packed into the beautiful surroundings, some stopping their chatter to point out the prince who was passing by.   
  
"You know he is the most glorious man I have ever laid eyes on?" informed a young woman who was the daughter of a royal delegate. "I do hope the princess will pass over him in her selection of possible companions."  
  
"That seems very unlikely seeming as how Queen Selenity has already made the choice for her daughter." gossiped her friend.  
  
"Why, how would you know of such things! The princess is to chose herself whom she should marry. That has been the custom of the Moon Kingdom for centuries!"  
  
"Yes, of course I know of such things." said the woman, taking a sip of her wine. "But it has come to my discretion that the Queen has changed the rules a bit. Seeing as how many of the farther planets from other galaxies have become corrupt with the ruling of the Black Moon Kingdom, the Queen has taken it upon herself to see that her daughter is married to a prince from this solar system. And seeing as how our very own Prince Endymion is the only probable candidate, that rules him out on the list of most eligible bachelors."  
  
"Your information is faulty!" the young woman said rudely.  
  
"Well then, we shall see my dear who's information is faulty as the presentation of the princess is starting."  
  
The crowd grew silent as the emergence of the queen and then her daughter passed elegantly through the ornamented doors and walked up the few steps to the head of the ballroom and preceded to sit in their respective thrones. Whispering was heard throughout the ballroom, all were commenting on the beauty of the princess.  
  
Endymion looked up from his deep conversation with Jadeite to see why the place had suddenly gotten so quiet. He took a moment as he recognized the Queen but then his eyes traveled to the vision that was following the regal woman. She was a fairly small girl, most likely just reaching his chin, although he was quite tall so the judgment may not be justified. Silver hair done in the traditional style was flowing behind her as she gracefully walked to her throne. Her silver gray eyes and stunning figure caught his breath.  
  
Realizing his Prince's stupor, Jadeite smirked knowingly as he knew whom the Queen would choose for her daughter's husband. Although, Jadeite wondered if the Prince had any idea that he was the only candidate for the Princess's heart. The Princess's beauty could not be rivaled by anyone, even her mother, and looking from Endymion to Princess Serenity he knew they would somehow be the best thing that ever happened to one another.  
  
After whispering to her daughter for a minute, it was obvious the princess was in a state of confusion as the Queen rose from her throne to address the people, for normally, the princess would speak a few words and then go on to the 'selection' process of the alignment of Prince's waiting the Princess's approval. Although usually a bystander of this particular ceremony, the Queen appeared to be about to speak.  
"My dear subjects." Queen Selenity began her voice echoing in the huge ballroom, " I am addressing you here today on behalf of my daughter, who has Come of Age and is to be presented to you, the people. This is a happy occasion, as my daughter will one day soon take my place and be your future Queen. Though sadly, these glorious millenniums which we have all lived in peace is being threatened. The Queen of the Black Moon Kingdom, Beryl, has sought to control all the land she can possibly obtain, and unfortunately, her selfish proceedings have caused great turmoil and strife in our neighboring galaxies. She has corrupted so many Kingdoms that I fear for whom we can now trust is now all but our few planets in our solar system. As is our custom, the princess is to marry a prince in a few days time, and since we are in such as a state as we are currently in the only alliance we can make at the moment is to that of the Earth Kingdom. I have already spoken to King Dartrion and Queen Arlisa and they have agreed to this favorable alliance. That my daughter, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, shall marry Prince Endymion of Earth."  
  
Endymion was, to say the least horribly shocked by the news the Queen had delivered so unexpectedly. The Prince twirled around, eyes searching for his 'beloved' parents for an explanation. Finding his mother and thus catching her dark brown eyes to his attention gave her a glare meaning that he demanded an explanation for all of this. She merely smiled at her defiant son and pointed to the Princess whom at this point had looked just as shocked as he felt.  
  
"It seems, my friend, that we will no longer be able to enjoy our nighttime rendevouze with the ladies much longer." declared Jadeite trying to catch the Prince's attention.  
  
"We shall see about that." Endymion said. Though he knew he could not do much about his current situation. Defying his Father would be horrible but defying the Queen of the Moon Kingdom would be extremely detrimental to his health.  
  
*******************  
Well there you are. It took me MUCH longer than anticipated to get this chapter up. Hopefully I didn't confuse you guys too much. If you have any questions or any ideas you can leave them in your review. I already have a layout for the next chapter which should be quite interesting.  
Lady Legolas  
Please Review!! 


End file.
